


Movie Night [Minsung]

by PeachyyJisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag yeehaw, minsung - Freeform, minsung oneshot, really soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyJisung/pseuds/PeachyyJisung
Summary: Jisung wants to have a movie night with his favorite boy. Minho will do anything if it means being with Jisung. Whipped culture.





	Movie Night [Minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typos or anything, please let me know if you see any. Also:Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction. I don't condone harassing anyone about ships, it's just a story ! Anyways I hope you all enjoy <3 (Also stan Itzy uwu)

For the first time in what seemed like forever Jisung finished up in the studio at a somewhat reasonable hour. The rest of the boys had either fallen asleep or retired to their rooms for the night, and Jisung would have done the same, if he could just shut his brain off. He found it difficult to flip off that switch in his head after a long day of working on new songs, even if he was dead tired. Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had with Minho not too long ago, and a smile spread across his face as he whipped out his phone to message his hyung; silently hoping he was still awake.

The night was already looking great for Jisung, Minho was awake and had agreed (pretty enthusiastically) to Jisung’s message. 

Nut Lover:  
Hyung, are you still up?

Meanhoe:  
Yeah.  
Why?  
Everything alright??

Nut Lover:  
Yeah, I just wanted to see if you’re still down for a movie?  
I finished up early in the studio and I can’t sleep -.-

Meanhoe:  
Hell yeah! I miss my Jisungie UwU  
I’ll be over in a minute.Do you have a movie in mind?

Nut Lover:  
Not sure yet.  
Definitely something scary

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

In no time Jisung was sat facing the Tv and Minho sat taking up the rest of the couch with his legs over Jisungs lap. Jisung had seen just about every horror movie on Netflix, but Minho wasn’t a big fan of horror so he hadn’t seen any. Jisung put on one of his new favorites, The Autopsy of Jane Doe.For the first few minutes of the movie Minho insisted on making jokes and teasing Jisung instead of watching the movie, only to be sushed and scolded by Jisung to pay attention to the movie. Minho huffed and finally turned to pay attention, but couldn’t seem to. He was too distracted by the way Jisung stared at the TV, completely immersed in the story. His off-blonde hair was messy and fell over his eyes, despite him occasionally running his fingers through his hair to remove it. At some point the younger had joined Minho in laying sideways on the couch, but he kept his legs tucked in.

Minho was only half paying attention to the movie due to all the thoughts racing through his head, he had always had a fondness for Jisung that was different than the fondness for his other members, but he couldn’t place why that was. It began the day Jisung had held his hand during their pre debut days to ease his nerves, and the feeling had only grown since then. If only he knew that the younger shared the same fondness.

The longer Minho looked at Jisung, the more he craved his attention. Jisung had began chewing the inside of his cheek, a habit Minho had noticed over the course of them knowing one another. Minho was completely infatuated with Jisung, that was until a loud noise from the movie broke his focus. This gave Minho an idea.

“Hey Jisungie…” Minho said, his voice soft and quiet.

“Yeah Hyung?” Jisung responded immediately, taking his eyes off the TV screen for the first time since the movie began. 

“Don’t you think this movie is…” he paused to glance at the gore on the screen. “Kinda scary?”

“Well, yeah, it’s a horror movie, but the story is great.” Jisung looked at the older, and smiled mischievously. “Hyung, are you scared?” Minho’s plan was working.

Minho shifted and scoffed, “What! No, obviously. It’s just…” he looked at Jisung. “You aren’t even a little creeped out?” Jisung broke out in a high pitched laugh, Minho adored that laugh, but he stayed in character. 

“Hyung if you’re really scared, we can watch something else. And you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Jisung said, grabbing the remote.

“No!” Minho said, sitting up. “You seem to really like it, we can keep watching…” 

“You can sit closer to me hyung. I’ll make sure no creepy naked ladies come get you.” Jisung giggled. Minho smiled and shifted positions, as did Jisung. He allowed Minho to lay his head in his lap, not hesitating to begin playing with Minho’s hair while watching the movie. Minho let himself smile, knowing Jisung couldn’t see his face. Neither would admit it, but they loved each others presence. Minho began dozing off, feeling relaxed being so close to Jisung.

Now it was Jisungs turn to not be able to focus. He noticed the older had fallen asleep, he could hear his even breathing and his stomach fluttered a bit. Even after the movie ended, Jisung let Minho sleep in his lap, not daring to ruin the moment. He shut off the TV and sat there in the dark, still playing with Minho’s hair and listening to his steady breathing. It wasn’t long before Jisung fell asleep as well, his fingers entangled in Minho’s soft brown hair. It was times like this where their fondness seemed to grow 10x more, and they cherished those moments.


End file.
